Sparklekit's Epicness
by ShadowWolf157
Summary: TROLLFIC WARNING! Sparklekit is a perfect kit with a strange prophecy... But will the evil cats win, or will she just ignore the prophecy and eat cupcakes?
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Don't kill me. Please. Well, I was inspired to write a Trollfic. Don't ask. Anyway, this is meant to be a funny Trollfic. Okay? Got it? Good. Alright... let's begin with the prolouge.**

* * *

"OW!" The ugly black she-cat moaned. Two kits came out. One was another ugly, black kit.

"Oh mouse-dung I made one that looks like me! I want a better kit!" She cursed. The medicine cat, a brown tabby, suddenly got wide eyed.

"Look at the other one though!" She squealed, eyes about to pop out of their sockets. "She looks AMAZING!" It was true. The other kit was an awesome looking sky blue she-kit! "OMSC!" The ugly black she-cat screamed. "SHE'S SOO AMAZING!"

"STORMFACE COME HEREEEE!" The she-cat's squeal filled the air. A big, handsome gray tom burst through the mouth of the den. "Look at our kits!"

"Ugh, that black one... BUT OMG THE BLUE ONE!" His face lit up with joy. "SHE SPARKLES IN THE MOONLIGHT!"

The ugly black she-cat grinned. "I know! Wait, let's name her SPARKLEKIT!" She mewled, overjoyed. "Yes! Oh, the clan will LUV her!" Stormface hugged her mate, his eyes filled with happiness. Joy, pure joy and happiness.

"Um... aren't ya gonna name the other kit, Blacktwist?" The medicine cat murmured. "Oh," Blacktwist said. "Um... he'll be Nightkit. Nothing special."

Suddenly, the sky began to shimmer and shine. Stormface looked out and saw the stars gathering together to form a cat. The cat sparkled and shone as he stepped down, into the den.

"Blacktwist, Stormface... Your kit, Sparklekit, is very special." The cat meowed, glancing at the blue shinning kit.

"We already know that, I mean, she's awesome! DUH!" Blacktwist grunted, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but-" Suddenly, the cat began to fade. "Oh fox-dung, why do I have to fade within like five seconds?" And before you could say 'Cupcakes!' the mysterious cat disappeared.

"Huh, I wonder what that was." Blacktwist muttered. The medicine cat facepalmed.

"PROPHECY, DUH!" (Too much 'DUH!', lol.)

"Eh, Don't think so. Let's randomly wait until Sparklekit's an apprentice to see." Stormface suggested.

"Okay!" Blacktwist mewed. And with that, Sparklekit's story began.

* * *

 **A/N: First chapter coming in five minutes!**


	2. Allegiances

**A/N: Here are the allegiances and a short part of the Trollfic. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader -** Maplestar - Russet furred she-cat with green eyes

 **Deputy -** Applefur - Handsome tom with bright ginger pelt and yellow eyes

 **Medicine cat -** Hazelnut - Brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

 _ **Apprentice, Mosspaw**_

 **Warriors**

Shadesky - Sleek black tom with amber eyes

Birchpelt - Fluffy white she-cat with black splotches and amber eyes

 _ **Apprentice, Darkpaw**_

Stormface - Dark Gray tom with yellow eyes

 _ **Apprentice, Sleekpaw**_

Stoneclaw - Solid gray tom with green eyes

 _ **Apprentice, Oakpaw**_

Brightpelt - Light golden/white she-cat with amber eyes

 _ **Apprentice, Tinypaw**_

Applesauce - Applefur's twin brother, bright ginger tom with amber eyes

 _ **Apprentice, Facepaw**_

Snowflight - Snowy white she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Queens**

Blacktwist - Ugly black she-cat with yellow eyes and messy fur

Daisyhop - White she-cat with blue eyes and brown spots

 **Apprentices**

Mosspaw - Dark 'Green' she-cat with blue eyes, medicine cat apprentice

Darkpaw - Fluffy black tom with yellow eyes

Sleekpaw - Russian blue sleek she-cat with amber eyes

Oakpaw - Solid brown tom with yellow eyes

Tinypaw - Tiny white she-cat with blue eyes and darker flecks

Facepaw - Random tawny striped tom with one blue eye and one brown one

 **Kits**

Sparklekit - Sparkling beautiful bright blue she-kit with bright tangerine eyes

Nightkit - Messy, Ugly black tom-kit with amber eyes

Birdkit - Fluffy white she-kit with green eyes

Sunkit - Dark ginger 'fox looking' tom-kit with blue eyes

Bouncekit - Solid brown tom-kit with yellow eyes

 **Elders**

Leaf - Old, wise tawny tom with amber eyes

* * *

It was a bright, sunny morning. Camp was buzzing with news, news about a new perfect kit.

Inside the nursery, Blacktwist lay asleep. Next to her, two tiny two moon old kits were sleeping soundly. Suddenly though, a cat burst into the nursery.

"Is that HER!?" The kit squeaked, eyes wide as he pointed a paw at Sparklekit. "Is it!?"

"Yes," Blacktwist said with a yawn. "It is, Shadesky."

"SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!" The tom squealed, eyes wide. Blacktwist stared. "I think it's time you go on out..."

"NO!" He screeched as Hazelnut grabbed him from behind. "I WANT TO SEE THE PERFECT KIT..." Hazelnut sighed. "Come on, let's try to get you back to the den."

Everybody wanted to see little Sparklekit. But then, around Sun-high...

The tiny kit blinked her eyes open. They were a rare shade of tangerine! She looked around at the world, but was interrupted when her mother screamed.

"HER EYES! SPARKLEKIT IS THE FIRST TO OPEN HER EYES!" Blacktwist was staring in awe at her kit as she glanced around. The entire clan came running to the nursery.

"Hello mama!" Sparklekit mewled, waving a paw.

"SHE CAN T-TALK!" Blacktwist was panting from shock. Her kit... she was amazing!

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, everybody is Fangirling over Sparklekit. Oh, and responses to reviews...**

 **WarriorsCatsAreTheBest: -Clicks add chapter- Said and done! ;D**


	3. Chapter one-DA BEST EVA!

**A/N: Sparklekit is back! And now, we should meet some of the other kits.**

* * *

It had been a week since Sparklekit had opened her eyes, and now she knew all the other kits. There was her ugly brother, Nightkit, who smelled like Fox-dung and always slept all day.

There was Birdkit, one of Daisyhop's kits, who was Sparklekit's best friend. She always stuck-up to her!

Then, Bouncekit. He loved her two, and bounced off the walls with all the energy he had all the time.

But Sunkit... Sunkit wasn't as nice. He glared at Sparklekit sometimes, but that was probably because he was lame. At least, in Sparklekit's mind.

"Good morning everybody!" Sparklekit squeaked, yawning. Bouncekit sprang up and smiled.

"Good morning Sparklekit!" His eyes were full of joy when he looked at the sparkling blue she-kit.

"Morning!" Birdkit yawned, getting up. "What do you guys wanna do today?"

"How about greet Sunkit for once?" The dark ginger kit said with a growl. Birdkit rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's let Sparklekit decide because she is awesome."

Sparklekit grinned. "Okay, okay!" She mewed, thinking hard. "What about... Mossball!?"

"SURE! I agree with everything you say, so let's go!" Birdkit mewled. "Me too!" Bouncekit squeaked as he and his friends bounced out of the nursery.

Sunkit grunted, turning to Nightkit. The black kit was in a sleeping lump. "Uh, so... Just you and me and our moms..." She muttered, shifting his weight awkwardly. There was a weird silence.

* * *

"Bouncekit! Pass it here!" Sparklekit mewled. She got to have two kits on her team because she was epic while Birdkit was the only one on her team.

Bouncekit passed it, and Sparklekit took it in a flash of purple sparkles before kicking the ball in the goal. "WOW!" Bouncekit squeaked, eyes wide in awe. "YOU'RE AMAZING!"

"I already know that, Bouncekit, but thanks." Sparklekit mewed happily, grinning. Birdkit was amazed too. "You made a goal in one shot!"

"Yeah, so?" Sparklekit said sarcastically. She knew she was DA BEST EVA, but she liked to have cats point it out.

"You already know how epic you are, huh?" Bouncekit said, smiling. Sparklekit nodded. "Now, let's play some more moss-ball!"

* * *

 **A/N: Yup, this is how Sparklekit is turning out to be. Imagine in a few chapters when she's an apprentice... LOL!**


	4. Chapter two-UNLEASH DA POWER!

**A/N: Chapter two! Anyway, Christmas is coming... I'll have a special Christmas chapter out soon!**

* * *

Sparklekit was sitting at the mouth of the den. She was five moons old now, almost an apprentice, but Leaf-bare was suddenly nearing.

"Mama, why are there no leaves on the trees?" Sparklekit asked. It was late at night, and everyone except her mom was asleep.

"Because it is Leaf-fall, my lovely kit." Blacktwist purred, padding up next to her kit. "Come on, I'll show you the forest."

The two walked outside into the center of camp. There was a strange chill to the air, one Sparklekit had never felt before. She kept walking though, following her mother outside camp.

"Look at the ground. The grass is dry and coated with fallen, crumbly leaves." Blacktwist explained, smiling. "Oh! That must be what happens in Leaf-fall, right?" Sparklekit squeaked.

"Yes, very good my smart kit!" Blacktwist was proud, beaming. "Come, to the Shadowclan border with me."

The two raced towards the border, picking up speed. Suddenly, with a flash of purple sparkles, Sparklekit flew in front of her mom. She was at the border already! Blacktwist arrived soon after, panting.

"Wow, your fast!" She wheezed, grinning. She then hopped atop a boulder and curled her tail around her paws. Sparklekit did the same.

"Anyway, soon, the air will get very cold and white, powdery stuff called snow will fall from the sky. It will cover the ground, creating Leaf-bare. Leaf-bare is a dangerous time, my love, but it is also the time for Pine-Tree."

"What's Pine-Tree!?" Sparklekit asked, a little too loudly. "Hush," Blacktwist cuddled against her kit. "Pine-Tree is a time of joy. Twolegs celebrate it, and I've heard from a rouge they call it 'Christmas'. But during Pine-Tree, all the clans gather at the island and bring gifts to put under the great tree. Then, we leave and in the morning we go and get the gifts."

(Yes, the warrior cats now celebrate christmas!)

"Wow, sounds awesome!" Sparklekit squealed. Blacktwist smiled warmly. "Not more awesome than you-"

Suddenly, out of nowhere a Shadowclan cat jumped out of the brush. He clawed at Blacktwist, but at that moment Sparklekit knew who he was.

"Hawkfrost! EEK!" She screamed, as Hawkfrost raked his claws along Blacktwist's side. Blacktwist fell off the boulder, yowling for help.

"Mama!" Sparklekit screeched, paralyzed with fear. Blood pooled around her injured mother on the ground. "YOU WILL NOT HURT MEH MAMA!" Sparklekit leapt down onto Hawkfrost.

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING IN SHADOWCLAN TERRITORY!?" Sparklekit hissed, clawing Hawkfrost in the nose. He screamed. "RANDOMLY ATTACKING YOUR MOM!" He growled, throwing Sparklekit off. Sparklekit snarled as she got up. The sky glowed and purple sparkles blinked out around her body as she lashed out on Hawkfrost, biting his face.

The evil cat ran off, and Sparklekit went to check on her mother. "MAMA!?" She cried out, wiping blood off her claws.

"I'm fine, just... ow..." Blacktwist wheezed, blinking a little. "C'mon, we gotta get you to Hazelnut."

* * *

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUNN! Yeah, I know Hawkfrost isn't of Shadowclan he was just there for some reason.**


	5. Chapter three-APPRENTICES!

**A/N: Okay, next chapter! These should go by quickly, but whatever... Just... wanted to say that...**

...

 **Eh bye!**

* * *

It had been about a moon since Blacktwist had been attacked, and she was finally healing well. Everything was going smoothly, but then it came to Sparklekit's apprentice ceremony.

"OMSC I can't wait to be an apprentice, and train, and hunt!" Sparklekit squealed. Her eyes shone with joy. Bouncekit grinned and padded up next to her.

"And soon, it will be all snowy!" He chuckled. "I can't wait."

"Me neither!" Sparklekit mewed happily, flinching a bit as Bouncekit rested his tail on her shoulder.

Suddenly... "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the highledge!" Maplestar called out. Sparklekit beamed and sprinted up towards the group of cats that had gathered.

"I would like Sparklekit to come up first, because she is awesome." Maplestar announced. Everybody cheered.

When the cheering died down, Sparklekit sat down.

"I ask our warriors ancestors to look down on this kit, this epic kit, and make her an apprentice. I am sure she won't fail at anything." Maplestar smiled. "So, yada yada yada... You are now Sparklepaw! I will mentor you, because of your prettiness and awesomeness." The leader touched her nose to newly named Spaklepaw's shoulder.

"AWWW I WANTED TO MENTOR HER!" Shadesky growled, pouting. Maplestar hushed him with a hiss.

"OMSC YAY!" Sparklepaw screamed.

"Hey, won't she have to sit vigil?" A random voice shouted. "No! She's too awesome to do that." Maplestar spat to the voice. The voice disappeared.

* * *

Soon, every kit was an apprentice. They were all sitting vigil in the center of camp. Except for Sparklepaw, of course.

Bouncepaw was staring at Sparklepaw weirdly, so Sparklepaw stepped away. Birdpaw was shifting around. Nightpaw was napping. Sunpaw was glaring at Sparklepaw.

"Why do YOU get to not sit vigil!?" He snarled, lifting a lip. Sparklepaw gasped.

"HE TALKED! YOU CANNOT SPEAK DURING THE VIGIL!" She hissed, pointing a paw at Sunpaw. He grunted and turned around.

Night came, and Sparklepaw slept in the apprentice den while the others stood outside.

* * *

 **A/N: Now, she's an apprentice! Poor Sunpaw, lol.**


	6. Chapter four-TRAINING EPICLY

**A/N: Let's hope none of you guys got run over while Christmas shopping, lol. Or if you celebrate something else... um...**

 **Let's begin already!**

* * *

"OMSC IT'S MOOOOORNING!" Sparklepaw screamed. Sunpaw burst into the apprentice den and growled.

"Finally! Oh, there are so many thing I want to do to you..." He spat, padding in.

"Like what?" Sparklepaw asked, tilting her head. Sunpaw sighed. "Don't you get it? Your an idiot! A mouse-brain!"

"HEY!" A voice boomed. It was Bouncepaw, hatred in his eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!?" He snarled, standing in front of Sparklepaw.

"Yeah! She's our FRIEND!" Birdpaw snapped. Sunpaw stared, before backing away.

"YA RUN AWAY YOU MOUSE-BRAIN!" Sparklepaw laughed. But suddenly, she heard someone call her name. "Sparklepaw!"

"Oh, it's Maplestar. Gotta go, friends!" She meowed happily, prancing off. Bouncepaw grinned and Birdpaw waved a paw. "Bye!"

Maplestar was waiting in the center of camp. Sparklepaw was smiling. "What's up?" She mewed. Maplestar chuckled. "It's time for your first training, young one." She said sweetly.

"Alright! I'll follow you!" Sparklepaw beamed as she and her new mentor bounded out into the forest.

* * *

"Okay, we've arrived at the training hollow." Maplestar said with a smile. A breeze blew by, a chilling one. It ruffled their fur.

"First, let's learn to dodge." The leader said. "I'll come at you, and you dodge." Sparklepaw nodded her head and quickly got into a fighting stance as if she had it memorized.

Maplestar flung herself at the apprentice, going faster than ever. Sparklepaw's eyes lit up and a shower of sparkles rained down around her as she spun around, dodging the attack and landing swiftly on the ground. Maplestar landed face-first in the soft ground.

"Wow, your AMAZING!" She was panting, but smiling. "Really?" Sparklepaw squeaked. "I don't think I did that good..."

"Do you have bees in your brain? THAT WAS FABULOUS!" Maplestar shouted. But she realized she insulted Sparklepaw and clamped her mouth shut.

"S-sorry, I just think your epic and all..." Maplestar murmured, crouching low in shame. "It's alright! Now, let's do something else!" Sparklepaw said with a grin.

"Okay, now to claw an opponent." The leader said. "Unsheath your claws... it's okay if you make me bleed." Sparklepaw stared. "Really? Are ya sure?"

"Yes, your so awesome I don't care."

"Alright!" Sparklepaw's eyes lit up again, sparkles rained down, and she bunched her muscles. She then leapt at her mentor with claws outstretched and dug them into Maplestar's fur. They raked down her shoulder and caused blood to drip down.

"Woah!" Maplestar panted, wincing in pain a bit. "DAT WAS AMAZE!"

"Thank you." Sparklepaw beamed. "That's enough training for now. Let's go back to camp!"

And with that, the two walked back.

* * *

 **A/N: Here ya go! Thanks for taking the time to read! Please review!**


	7. Chapter five-WUUUUUT!

**A/N: Christmas is coming soon! Have a good one guys! The special chapter is coming soon!**

* * *

Moons passed. Everything was peaceful, and Sparklepaw continued training. She did awesome at everything, of course. Sunpaw was still jealous of Sparklepaw's epicness, but seemed quieter then before...

It was Moon-high during the apprentices third moon as apprentices. Sunpaw was grinning smugly.

"Yes... I have to go, bye." He murmured. The apprentice then slunk through the brush towards Thunderclan camp.

He then crept inside the apprentice den.

"Psst, uh, Sparklepaw..." Sunpaw whispered in the unnaturally blue she-cat. Her tangerine eyes blinked open. "Sunpaw? Aren't you gonna bully me?"

"No... just, come with me." He gestured with his tail towards the mouth of the den. Drowsily, Sparklepaw got up and stumbled outside. The two began to walk out of camp, and towards a remote clearing.

"What are you doing with me? Getting ready to yell at me for being epic?" Sparklepaw growled, looking hurt. "You're always mean to me."

Sunpaw bit his lip, and looked away. "S-s-sorry, Sparklepaw... I just..."

"I didn't realize that I could never be as epic as you... I-I know that now..." The apprentice actually had some emotion in his eyes.

"Oh," Sparklepaw's gaze softened.

"Sparklepaw... I-I... I love you." Sunpaw whispered, looking down. Sparklepaw felt emotions rush through her. He... he what!? Was this true? Was he faking it!?

"I..." Sparklepaw stuttered. "I..."

"I'm so sorry, I know I hurt you..." Sunpaw looked up. "But I truly do love you."

Sparklepaw didn't know if she loved him back or not.

But this feeling... this warm, mushy feeling she had in her chest now... it had to be! She wouldn't have felt so hurt if she didn't secretly like the cat...

"I love you too."

"Oh Sparklepaw!" Sunpaw purred, looking overjoyed. "Thank you! I hope you forgive me!"

"I do." Sparklepaw pressed her cheek up against Sunpaw's. She felt so happy, so... so in love! She felt a purr rumble in her throat.

"But do you really mean this?" Sparklepaw pulled away. Sunpaw looked hurt. "Of course! I love you more than anything!"

The two smiled, blushing. They twined their tails and pressed their pelts against one another.

They sat there all night.

* * *

 **A/N: Yup! Sorry, had to add a little lovey mushy stuff! Sunpaw loves Sparklepaw... who knew?**


	8. Chapter six-Maybe IT ISN'T LOVE?

**A/N: So many updates! Please review, and take the time to read this! I want people to think it's funny and hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It had been half a moon since Sunpaw confessed his love for Sparklepaw, and Sparklepaw felt very happy.

Every day, she hunted and trained, hung out with the others, and at night she met up with Sunpaw. Deep inside, Sparklepaw felt she truly belonged with this tom. He was much kinder now, and once even brought her a shrew!

"Hi, Bouncepaw." Sparklepaw mewed. Bouncepaw stared in surprise.

"H-hi! Um," Suddenly, the tiny tom was interrupted.

"Hey, Sparklepaw!" Sunpaw's overjoyed voice boomed. Sparklepaw turned and purred. "Hey!"

"You wanna hunt? I'm sure Maplestar wouldn't mind!" Sunpaw said. "Of course!" Sparklepaw beamed. "Let's go!"

"Wait-" Bouncepaw squeaked, but it was too late. The two were already padding off, laughing and grinning.

* * *

"Sparklepaw..." Sunpaw meowed once they were deep enough in the forest. "Do you still love me?"

"More than anything, silly!" Sparklepaw purred, pressing up against Sunpaw. "More than anything."

"When we become warriors... will you be my mate?"

"OF COURSE!" Sparklepaw was bouncing up and down with excitement. "I love you, after all!"

"Good." Sunpaw twined his tail with Sparklepaw's. "Your epic, you know that?"

"Stop messing with me, Sunpaw!" Sparklepaw giggled. The two continued walking happily, but Sparklepaw had this doubting feeling... were they not meant to be?

* * *

 **A/N: LOL, I have big plans for where this Trollfic will go... Stay tuned!**

 **Oh yeah, and reviews...**

 **Presentpaw's Moon Of Fun: LOL, thanks! And who knew? Sparklepaw has a clone!**


	9. Chapter seven-SNOW IS HERE!

**A/N: I've realized the snow should be here by now, so this should be a first snow chapter.**

* * *

Tiny, white flakes were falling from the sky. Sparklepaw knew this had to be snow, because she was just epic and knew that.

"Sunpaw! IT'S SNOWIN'!" She shouted, excitement in her voice. Sunpaw peeked outside the apprentice den. "Oh, yeah!"

The snow fell down to the ground, coating it with a blanket of white. Sparklepaw placed a paw outside. "Brrr! It's cold!" She was smiling though. Everybody else was asleep...

"Wanna go out, Sunpaw?"

Sunpaw nodded happily. "Of course!"

Sparklepaw stepped outside more, but was shivering. Clouds were covering the sky, and the snow was getting thick. "I-I'm cold..."

"Lean on me, you'll feel warmer." Sunpaw told her. Sparklepaw grinned. He was always there for her. She leaned against his warm body, purring. "Thanks."

As Sparklepaw's shivering died down, she began to walk into the center of camp with Sunpaw.

"Wow, I never imagined Leaf-bare to be so... Cold and freezing!" Sunpaw chuckled. Sparklepaw nodded in agreement. "Yeah!"

* * *

He narrowed his eyes to slits, watching the two. Why? Sunpaw and Sparklepaw just had to fall in love... but why? Sunpaw was up to something, and he knew it.

* * *

Sunpaw gave Sparklepaw a tender lick on the forehead. Sparklepaw shivered with delight.

"Wanna go back inside and warm up now?" Sunpaw asked.

"Sure. Thanks for coming with me!" Sparklepaw give him a lick on the chin.

Then, the two began to walk back to the apprentice den.

* * *

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? WHY AM I TYPING IN ALL CAPS? FIND OUT SOON!**


	10. Chapter eight-GUESS WHAT? PROPHECY!

**A/N: You read the title of the chapter... SHE HAS A PROPHECY WHO KNEW!? -Insert sarcastic voice-**

* * *

"Psst, Sparklepaw!" A voice whispered urgently. Sparklepaw woke up, expecting to see Sunpaw, but saw a brown tabby she-cat standing near her!

"WHO ARE YOU!?" She hissed. The cat rolled her eyes. "I'm Hazelnut, your medicine cat!" She growled.

"Oh. What do you need me for?" Sparklepaw yawned, getting up.

"I've had a dream and received a prophecy... about you! (Dramatic voice even though everyone knew this was coming)"

"I expected that, but just tell me it already." Sparklepaw said. Hazelnut sighed. "Come, to my den."

The two stumbled through the heavy layer of snow towards the medicine cat den. Hazelnut was panting already, but Sparklepaw was using her awesomeness to bound through the snow.

They entered the den soon, and sat down. Sparklepaw yawned. "So, what's the prophecy?"

Hazelnut stared deep into the young apprentice's eyes and made a dramatic voice like every cat does when they tell others prophecys.

"The epic sparkles will gather and rise to become leader, unless the burning sun blinds her."

Sparklepaw gasped for no random reason. "I wonder what this means!?" She murmured.

"Dunno. Well, bye!" Hazelnut said cheerfully. "Bye!" Sparklepaw bounced off towards the apprentice den.

She wondered what the prophecy meant. She pondered this for awhile, curled in her cozy den.

* * *

 **A/N: Very short... whateves, it's a TROLLFIC! Anyway... Can you guess what the prophecy meant!?**


	11. Happy Holidays! Special Chapter!

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Anyway, I'm writing this on Christmas eve, but yeah. Anyway, reviews!**

 **KajkaElina: ... And there is no such thing as a weirdly blue cat with tangerine eyes. It's a Trollfic! I could've given that cat purple eyes!  
**

* * *

Time had passed, and snow continued to fall. But soon... it was Pine-Tree eve! (Sounds weird, just deal with it.)

"OMSC!" Sparklepaw was bouncing up and down with joy. Her eyes lit up with excitement. "IT'S PINE-TREE EVE!"

"Yeah," Sunpaw yawned. "It is."

"All cats gather here! Even kits!" Maplestar yowled. Sparklepaw sprinted out, while the other cats padded outside.

"Today, is Pine-Tree eve. Every cat shall pick out a piece of prey or a stick or something. Wait with your gift, then bring it with me. We shall place it under the great tree and then leave. Tomorrow, we go and grab a gift from another clan's gift pile!"

Everybody nodded and scrambled around to find a gift. Sparklepaw beamed as she realized what she would use as her gift. She raced towards the fresh-kill pile, grabbed a mouse, and plucked some sparkling fur off her pelt.

She placed the fur on the mouse. "It's my fur on a mouse!" She proudly announced. Everybody cheered.

Soon, everyone had a gift. They lined up and began to march towards the great tree, while Sparklepaw sang.

"WE WISH YOU A HAPPY PINE-TREE, WE WISH YOU A HAPPY PINE-TREE, WE WISH YOU A HAPPY PINE-TREE, AND A SPARKLY SEASON!"

They arrived with the other clans at the great tree. "Cats of Thunderclan, place your gifts on the left side of the tree!"

Sparklepaw raced forward and placed her shinning gift down first. Everybody placed theirs around it, while other clan cats marveled at the sparkling mouse.

Sunpaw grinned and slowly padded up to the great rock. What was he doing? Suddenly, ten cats emerged from the bushes and stood beside him.

"Clans!" He shouted. Everybody looked up at him.

"Sparklepaw here," He pointed a paw at the shinning cat. Sparklepaw felt he would say something to warm her heart...

"Is a mouse-brain." Everyone gasped.

"She is nothing! A fake! We should despise of her!" Sparklepaw felt purple tears roll down her cheeks. No! "But you said you loved me!"

"Ha, you believed all that mouse-dung? Your no smarter than a newborn kit! I faked it!" He cackled. Sparklepaw was crying, sobbing.

"Now, we shall all attack her and end her with the help of these random rouges!" Sunpaw was interrupted.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HER WITHOUT GETTING THROUGH ME!" Bouncepaw spat, jumping in front of his friend. "YOU'RE A LIAR, AND A TRAITOR. SPARKLEPAW FANS, UNITE!" All the cats growled and nodded, before flinging themselves into battle. Blood soaked the battlefield as the fought.

Sparklepaw was still sobbing, but started glowing and hissed. Her hiss turned to a roar and she magically blew away Sunpaw and his rouges, never to be seen again.

"I'm sorry, I should have helped you sooner." Bouncepaw said, licking his wounds. "It's okay," Sparklepaw said, purring.

"Ever since I first saw you as a kit... I fell in love with you. Sparklepaw, you are epic. More epic than anything. So epic... and I love you. Truly, not like Sunpaw did."

"I love you too OMSC!" Sparklepaw hugged Bouncepaw and everything became awesome.

"Thank you, everybody. Tomorrow, these apprentices and Birdpaw will be named warriors! For now... Happy Pine-Tree everyone!" Maplestar shouted. And with that, all the cats left.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, everybody! Happy Holidays!**

 **Graystorm: Merry Christmas!**

 **Spark and Crystal: Happy New year! (That'll come later though.)**

 **Sparklepaw: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!  
**

 **Misty: Have a good time!**

 **Firestar: I'm coming from the jealousy story to say, we hope you all have a great holiday!  
**

 **Ta da! Bye! Cya on Christmas morning!**


	12. Chapter ten-NAMING!

**A/N: Gah! I got so many reviews (So many reviews for me, anyway.) Let's respond to them all!**

 **flamewing: I'm glad!**

 **Lichenfrost: LOL, I'm happy to see it made you laugh.**

 **Socially Challenged Wolf (Luv the username, btw): Yeah, meh speedeh! Anyway, I definitely will use some of those!**

 **Thanks for reviewing! I love to see reviews on my story and it makes me smile seeing that you takes take time out of your day to tell me your opinion.**

* * *

Sparklepaw had been heartbroken that Sunpaw didn't love her, but happy that Bouncepaw did. It was the day after Pine-Tree day, and she was becoming a warrior.

"OMSC!" Sparklepaw screamed.

"I'M BECOMIN' A WARRIOR!"

 **~At barley and Ravenpaw's farm~**

"Did you hear that, Barley?" Ravenpaw asked. "Sounded like some sort of dying bird."

"I didn't hear nothing. Probably just the wind."

"But I'm pretty sure it was a drying bird (LOL, made a typo and decided to keep it.)

 **~Back to Sparklepaw~**

"I know!" Bouncepaw was bouncing off the... (Trees I guess? Get it? Thunderclan camp?)

"All cats old enough to-Oh, to the Dark Forest with normal ceremonies. It's Sparklepaw's time today!"

Everybody gathered, and Maplestar sat on the high-ledge.

"Thunderclan, today we will name new warriors... but let's do Sparklepaw first because she is EPIC!" Everyone cheered when Maplestar said that. They made room for Sparklepaw to pad up to the high-ledge.

"Sparklepaw... Today, you will become a warrior." Maplestar paused. "I... I am too flattered by your amazingness, so let's allow the clan to decide!"

Cats raised their paws one by one. Everybody was begging to be chosen.

"Um, what do you think, Nightpaw?" Sparklepaw winced in disgust seeing how ugly her brother was.

"SPARKLEUMBRELLA!" He shouted. Everybody booed. Sparklepaw gagged. "NO! What in the name of Starclan is an umbrella anyway?"

A random cat popped up and said, "The correct definition for an umbrella used as an object is a device consisting of a circular canopy of cloth on a-" Sparklepaw glared at them and they stopped and went away.

"Erm, Blacktwist?"

"Sparklepower!" The black she-cat meowed. Sparklepaw pondered this for a moment.

"Eh, it's a nice name but for some reason my author has decided I'll say no." Blacktwist sighed in shame and sorrow.

Sparklepaw pointed at another cat. "Applesauce!"

The tom cleared his throat. "SPARKLECAT!"

Sparklepaw stared. She narrowed her eyes. "Ehhh..."

Five moons later, Sparklepaw replied.

"No."

"OH OH OH!" Bouncepaw squealed. Sparklepaw nodded. "Yeah..."

"SPARKLEAWESOME!"

Sparklepaw's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

"Sparkleawesome it is. Now, I'll just randomly name the others..."

Maplestar began to name the others.

"Uh, Nightugly, Bounceface and Birdwing. Done! Everybody leave!" Maplestar ended the cerimony. "Oh yeah, and Sparkleawesome doesn't have to sit vigil again."

And with that, they all left.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it! Sparkleawesome! Nightugly! LOL, review if you have time!**


	13. Chapter eleven-OH NUUUU!

**A/N: Hey again! Sparkleawesome is back! And, to the reviews...**

 **wildwarriorxx: LOL! Well, thanks... *Bounceface jumps out of nowhere***

 **Bounceface: U ARE NOT AS EPIC AS SPARKLEAWESOME!11111!**

 **Me again: -_- Dude, I'm your creator.**

 **Bounceface: What?**

 **Me: If it weren't for me, there would be no such cat as 'Bounceface' or 'Sparkleawesome'.**

 **Bounceface: *Gasps* Um... okay, mayb little awesome...**

* * *

One day, a moon after Sparklepaw got her warrior name, something super bad happened out of nowhere.

"NUUUUUUUUU!" Applefur yowled, running in circles. "WHYYYYYY!?"

"NUUUUUU!" Birchpelt yelled. "WHYYYY!?"

"Wait, why are _you_ screaming?" Applefur asked, staring.

"WE'RE OUT OF CUPCAKES!" Birchpelt cried. Applefur rolled his eyes. "Cats aren't supposed to know what cupcakes are, remember?"

"Oh, right. Then why were you yowling?" Birchpelt asked.

"BECUZ..." He started panting dramatically. "FOLLOW MEH!"

The two ran towards Maplestar's den. When they ducked inside, they gasped! Maplestar was laying in a pool of blood, motionless.

"MAPLESTAR IS DEAD!111111!" Applefur sobbed. The entire clan came and gasped.

"Oh nu! She waz meh mentor!" Sparkleawesome cried (Her grammar gets worse as she gets older). Bounceface rested his tail on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," He whispered soothingly.

There was a long silence as they dragged the body away.

"Applefur, you know that means you'll be the new leader." Hazelnut said in a worried tone. "I..." Applefur looked away.

"I can't! I would never be strong and good enough to be a leader... but who will?" (Oh, whoever will it be? -Insert sarcastic voice-)

"SPARKLEAWESOME SHOULD BE LEADER!" Bounceface suggested loudly.

"Why should she?" Nightugly finally said his first words.

"Well, she's SUPREMELY AMAZINGLY EPIC, the author is tired of spelling out such a long name, and she is the best cat here. What do you say, my love?" Bounceface asked.

"YASSS!" Sparkleawesome was smiling. "I SHALL BE TEH LEADER!"

And with that, she went off to get her leader name.

* * *

 **A/N: I had to randomly kill Maplestar. Sorry! Anyway, Sparkleawesome is becoming Sparklestar!**


End file.
